Various wheeled boat carriers have been proposed for manually transporting small boats to and from the water's edge. While these carriers have been satisfactory for their intended purposes, they have certain inherent disadvantages, such as, requiring the boat to be transported in an upside-down position, thereby requiring a lifting of the boat by a person using the carrier to orient the boat in the upside-down position. Other carriers have required special fasteners to secure the carrier frame to the boat.
After considerable research and experimentation, the boat carrier of the present invention has been devised to overcome the disadvantages experienced with other small boat carriers, and comprises, essentially, a wheeled frame including a transversely extending member having a wheel journaled thereon, and a pair of depending bolts and associated crank nuts mounted on the transverse frame member. The bolts are adapted to extend upwardly through the existing oar lock holes provided in the boat's gunwhales and by tightening the crank nuts on the bolts the boat is lifted off the ground and supported by the wheeled frame.
By the construction and arrangement of the wheeled carrier of the present invention, special fasteners are not required to secure the carrier to the bolt and it is not necessary for the boat to be lifted and turned to an upside-down position.